Turnaround
by Snape's Faery
Summary: Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. She fell into his eyes, his perfect eyes. SSNM Can they ever be together?


Authors note: This is a one shot fic with one of my favourite couples. Narcissa and Snape. It was inspired by Narcissa Black who does the Serverus/Narcissa pairing so brilliantly in her story. Dedicated to Stef (Satines Pixie), Sam (Snape's Faith), Sarah, (Satina le Bon) and Naz (Dumbledore's Quill) 

P.S OoTP spoiler. 

Lots of Love Snape's Faery. 

Turnaround

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a   
little bit lonely and you're never coming round   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

__

__ She stood at the top of the manor staircase praying he would be there tonight. If he wasn't there what would happen to her? 

"Mummy?" 

She turned around to face the small blond haired boy. The image of his father. She shook the traces of Lucius out of her mind smiled at her son. 

"Yes darling?" 

"Who are you waiting for?" 

"Nobody." 

"Then why were you watching the door? And why were you staring at it as if you wanted someone to open it?" 

Narcissa stared at her son, how had he know what she was thinking? His intelligence was due to her Ravenclaw genes. She stroked his hair and picked him up. She pretended to stagger at his weight which made Draco shriek with laughter. 

"Draco you weigh as much as a Hungarian Horntail." 

"Do I really?" 

"Well, near enough." She said fondly as she tucked in the covers around him. She kissed and hugged her only child. 

"Goodnight Darling." 

"Goodnight Mummy." 

She shut his door, and placed special wards on them, ones which could only be broken by either herself or Severus. 

Severus. She clung on to the hope that he'd be there tonight. Even though the Dark Lord was gone, thanks to little Harry Potter, Lucius still held regular meetings where he indulged his perverted fantasies. She fingered the bruises on her arms, she wished it were different, she wished she could escape. 

"Narcissa!" 

Her head snapped up when she heard his icy voice. 

"Coming!" She nervously shouted back. 

She walked down the stairs, wishing she could fall, just to be free of this prison. The prison she had let herself be locked up in. Why had she been too weak? Once she was Lucius's girl she found there was no way out. When she fell for someone else, it was useless, there was no way out of a Malfoy marriage, except death. 

"Put your hair up." He ordered. 

She pulled two chopsticks from her robe and twisted up her long blonde hair. 

"Why are you wearing red?" 

"I" 

"You look like a Gryffindor whore! Go and change." He said before he slapped her. 

Narcissa clutched at her stinging cheek, then bolted up the stairs. She sat on her bed crying, she was sick of the sound of her own tears. She pulled on a dark green robe and sat in front of the mirror. He white skin was marked with the crimson hand print of her husband. He had marked his territory. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. 

Lucius raked his eyes over her, his grey eyes pierced her. 

"You took your time." 

"I wanted to look right, for you." 

"Lying slut, you wanted to look good for dear Severus. Didn't you my little plaything?" He said as he pulled her into his arms. She flinched at his touch. He began to kiss her neck, biting her at the collar. She gasped, terrified at how far he might go. He gripped her wrists, she thought he was going to break them. 

"Narcissa, Lucius?" 

"I thought it was customary to knock Serverus." Lucius said as he released his prey. 

"Yes usually, except with old friends." Said Severus as his onyx eyes met with her blue ones. 

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart_

__

__"Severus." She breathed, her voice full of relief. 

"Narcissa" He whispered as he took her hands in his. She fell into his eyes, his perfect eyes. She was receiving murderous looks from Lucius, but she didn't care, all she cared about was Severus. The door bell went and she and Severus were finally left alone. 

"What happened?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. 

"It doesn't matter." She told him. 

"Cissa." He said warningly, just as Lucius entered. She reluctantly broke away from Severus. 

"Dorcha, Othello, we haven't seen you in ages." She crowed falsely to Lucius's little peer group. 

"Epona, Solus, so lovely to see you." 

Epona was a short woman with straight brown hair, Narcissa despised her. She and Severus used to make such fun of her at school, the pug faced Slytherin girl who nobody liked. 

"Who's watching Pansy?" She inquired politely. 

"The Sinclair's daughter, she's just graduated from Hogwarts. Solus can't keep his eyes off the poor thing. Once he's had his way with her I don't know what we'll do. That's the fourth baby-sitter we've had in six months." Epona told her. 

"Narcissa can you show me where you keep the red wine?" Said a voice of crushed velvet from behind her. 

"Of course Severus." She said with a genuine smile as she excused herself from Epona. 

_ Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit restless and I dream of something wild   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart_

__

__Once in the kitchen Severus held her. She wanted to kiss him and taste him and make love to him. She ran her fingers through his inky black curtain of hair. She felt him pull the chopsticks out of her hair. It cascaded down her back. Severus dipped his head down and kissed her softly. She was intoxicated by him. He set her skin on fire with his touch. He kissed away her worries, he kissed away her fears. He parted her lips and their tongues began to duel. __

__"We can't do this." He said sadly as he pulled away. 

"If we're caught Lucius will punish me not you and I'm fine with that." She said earnestly. 

"But I'm not, I hate to see you subjected to that monster." 

He ran a finger over the bite mark Lucius had left, then kissed it. 

"Leave him." he whispered into her skin. 

"I can't. Firstly there's Draco and secondly do you really think Lucius will just let me leave him?" 

"I'll protect you." He answered. 

"I have no doubt of that. Lucius would claim custody over Draco and I would never see my son again, he's threatened me with it before when I said I was leaving." 

Severus sat on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled Narcissa onto his lap. She pulled herself against his chest. She breathed in the smell of sandalwood with a hint of fire whisky. She felt like a helpless child. 

"So." Said a harsh voice from the door way. 

"Lucius." She began. 

"What do you think you are doing Cissa?" 

"I was just, just" 

"Yes?" 

She felt her anger boil inside of her. 

"You see it's all right for Severus here, he has no ties, plus he's a man. But you my darling wench are married, I will not tolerate your infidelity Narcissa." Lucius said as he twisted her right arm. 

"Lucius don't! Narcissa was upset because she said she'd displeased you before. All she cares about is you, now let go of her arm and you and I can see how much money we can get out of Parkinson and Goyle, both are slow and clumsy at poker. What do you say?" Said Severus smoothly. 

"All right Severus, but we split sixty: forty since I'm a better player than you." 

"Fine." 

_And I need you now tonight   
And I need you more than ever   
And if you'll only hold me tight   
We'll be holding on forever   
And we'll only be making it right   
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line   
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time   
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark   
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks   
I really need you tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight_

__

__Narcissa sat talking mindlessly to the other women playing the perfect hostess. Nobody noticed the stolen looks she gave to Severus Snape, or the small smile she received when she was drinking her coffee. 

"I think I'll go and check on Draco." She said when she saw Severus reach the top of thestairs. 

She entered the bathroom, which was big enough to hold the entire company, then heard the door shut. She was pulled into an embrace by Severus and kissed passionately. 

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too." She said as she wove her fingers in his hair and then kissed him. 

"It has to end here, agreed?" He said to her solemnly. 

She merely nodded, it broke her heart. She was inflamed one minute then doused the next. 

_Once upon a time I was falling in love   
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do   
A total eclipse of the heart   
Once upon a time there was light in my life   
But now there's only love in the dark   
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart_

__

__Lucius called all the men together and took them into the ballroom for a 'surprise'. Narcissa cringed, she hated this, what ever poor creature Lucius was planning on torturing Narcissa pitied it. Severus Snape was the last person to leave that night and also the only male not to rape a screaming virgin.__

__

_Turnaround bright eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes_

__

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as Draco told her about a girl in his year who beat him at every test. He paced the floor, only stopping when he saw his mother smile. 

"Mum why are you smiling?" 

"Because you haven't stopped talking about Hermione Granger for the past half an hour. Do you like her?" 

"Yes." He said hesitantly. 

"What?" She asked. 

"She's a muggle born and Father" 

"Don't worry about your Father, if you like this girl birth has nothing to do with it. Do you understand me Draco?" She said to her 15 year old son. 

He looked at her with soft grey eyes and said "Yes mum, I do." 

He hugged her close, then noticed the bruise on her shoulder. 

"Father, he did this to you didn't he?" 

"He" 

"Don't make excuses for him mum, I love you, you know that don't you?" 

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. 

_Turnaround, every now and then I know   
you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do   
_

__

__She sat in the library reading a letter from Severus, who had been her faithful correspondent since they parted. A smiled played about her lips as she read "Love Severus". Draco was back at school and Lucius was out, she didn't care where as long as he was out. 

"Sparkle, can you bring me a glass of orange juice please?" She said to the house elf before her. 

"Yes miss." Said the elf with a smile, the house was much more relaxed with out Lucius. 

An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in her lap. 

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_ Your husband Lucius Malfoy has been taken to Azkaban prison. He is to be charged and then will be a trial on the 14th of June_

__That was as far as Narcissa got before she dropped the letter, ran upstairs and began to pack her bags. 

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart_

__

Severus Snape was organising his potions cupboard when someone entered his dungeons. 

"What do you want?" He said without turning round. 

"For you to kiss me." She said softly. 

He turned around and looked in amazement at the woman before him, Narcissa. He smiled as his ebony eyes met with her blue ones. 

"Lucius is in Azkaban, so" 

"So you thought you'd come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms?" He said sternly. 

"I, well, yes." She said weakly, a frown forming on her forehead. 

He walked over to her gazing down at her with his dark eyes. 

"Well you thought right." He said before he kissed her. 

"I love you Severus." 

"I love you too Cissa." 

He lead her into his room, where he made love to her, like he'd wanted to do for years. She melted under Severus's touch. Finally she was complete. Forever was starting tonight. 

__

_And I need you now tonight   
And I need you more than ever   
And if you'll only hold me tight   
We'll be holding on forever   
And we'll only be making it right   
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line   
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time   
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark   
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks   
I really need you tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight_

__I hope you liked it! Can you see that small button down there that says review? Well press it! Thanks! Lots of love Snapes_Faery. P.S Lollipops to all who review! If that's not and incentive I don't know what is! Also for anyone who's interested I am planning to update IWtDSB next week. __

__

__


End file.
